1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for providing visually captivating lighting effects.
2. Background of the Invention
Signage and other visual elements are used extensively in today's world to convey information, provide entertainment, and/or establish a particular mood or ambiance. As technology has improved, so has the sophistication of signage and other visual elements. For example, improvements in areas such as light generation (e.g., LEDs as opposed to incandescent bulbs) and lighting controls have enabled significant advances in signage and other visual elements. Signage displaying static content has given way to or been enhanced by more advanced signage capable of displaying moving images and/or other dynamic or changing content. This is evident in the billboard industry where conventional static billboards have given way to electronic billboards capable of displaying myriad types of static and/or dynamic content.
In some cases, lighting elements such as flashing lights, colored lights, color-changing lights, cove lighting, indirect lighting, or the like may be used to create special lighting effects to capture an audiences' attention and thereby captivate, entertain, or convey information. Coves or other structures or shapes may be used in conjunction with lighting to create an extensive range of lighting effects to capture the attention or to create a particular mood or atmosphere. Used correctly, lighting and other visual elements may be used to heighten a sense of drama in a particular space or structure or make a space or structure feel brighter or more inviting. Lighting may also be used to enhance or highlight particular details of buildings, landscapes, or other structures.
As with most fields of endeavor, improvements or variations are constantly sought after by those of skill in the art. For example, new types of signage, visual elements, or lighting effects are desired to captivate, entertain, convey information, establish mood or ambiance, or provide a desired experience.